Remember Me
Hello! I'm Riley and this is my first story on the wiki. I write stories all of the time, but I only let my best friends read them, and that's only certain stories. This is just an idea I had, so I hope you Like it!!! -Riley ILoveRedPoodles 03:16, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- “I’m sorry there wasn’t more I could do...” says Mrs. Clark as she leaves, door swinging shut behind her. My mother stands there for a moment. Looking out the window as the Clark’s car backs out of the driveway. I know it’s only a matter of seconds before it hits her, and as I predict, my mother goes from looking out the window sorrowfully to kneeling over on the ground, sobbing, in a matter of seconds. I stand there, watching, wanting to cry with her, but I can’t. I can’t draw attention to myself at a time like this. No, I owe Ally that much. Finally I can’t stand it anymore and I run up to my room. I throw myself onto my bed, burry my head in my pillow, and let go. Let go of my fear. Let go of my grief. Let go of my life. Why? That’s the only thing I can come up with in my head. Not ‘I miss you Ally’ or ‘What am I going to do without Ally?’ or ‘Ally was so this and that’, but why. She wasn’t a bad person, she had such a full life to live. Everyone loved her. And now she is gone. It seems impossible that just yesterday morning she was teasing me about my constantly messy hair. It’s so strange how that happens, death. Everything else that’s big seems to take so long. But one second Ally was driving her car and the next she was lying, unmoving, in her flipped vehicle. The image just makes me cry harder. Why did she have to die like that? Why couldn’t we just have known, so we could have stopped her from going to Emily’s? Why couldn’t that truck have come a moment later? Why did she have to take that road? Why couldn’t I have said goodbye? Why can’t I change it all? Why did it happen to her? And all of a sudden, the final question I don’t want to admit comes to mind: Why couldn’t it have just been me? I mean, everyone likes her more. It’s obvious. I don’t have any friends, while she’s always surrounded by them. She’s far prettier than me, we don’t even look a thing alike. She was Miss Perfect. Always helping others, smart, pretty, kind, friendly, generous, I could go on forever. She was ‘the perfect role model of what a young woman should be’ as I recall one of her many adoring teachers saying. I was just the loner. The tall quiet girl who sits in the back of the classroom, keeps to herself. I’m pretty smart I guess, but that doesn’t do anything when your popularity status is zero. Seeing my long bluish blackish hair, new kids assume I’m a goth or something, and stay away from me. And since I’m too shy to go up to them, I just happen to never officially meet them. I've never cared much about school anyway. I mean, I care about the academics, but not the kids. I just ignore them and get on with my life. What's the point of being all caught up in that drama anyway? Maybe I'd get it if I had wavy blond hair, bright green eyes, tan skin, and a shining smile like Ally did that made her the sweet little popular girl. But, I have my weird blue-black hair, greenish-blue eyes, pale skin, and unnatural tallness that make me the outcast nothing.